La Nueva Petrova
by EvyAutumn
Summary: Siete años. Siete mujeres iguales. Un juego creado para entretener a su único creador. ¡Que la Nueva Petrova empiece!


**Ok, esta historia es Delena es mi pareja favorita de la serie y me encanta su química. Pero también es muy diferente, ya que es basada en Alicia, en el País de las Maravillas con un interesante giro. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Es corto, pero entretenido (: Cualquier comentario o crítica escribanmelo**

La Nueva Petrova

Corro por el sendero de árboles. La respiración agitada y dolor en las piernas. Ya no me quedan fuerzas, necesito detenerme ahora.

-¡Elena! -oigo gritar a Stefan.

_Sigue corriendo_, me digo a mí misma.

Aquel hombre no era el compresivo y amable Stefan. Era un obstáculo que me había puesto Klaus para que no se me hiciera tan fácil en destruir a Katherine, mi hermana gemela y la reina de este mundo. Bueno, en el País de las Maravillas era sólo otra Petrova como yo, sólo que yo era la nueva.

-Elena, aprésurate -me susurró Caroline agarrándome del brazo mientras seguíamos corriendo para luego escondernos detrás de una enorme piedra.

¿Cómo iba a apresurarme con semejante vestido celeste que cargo? Era largo, incómodo y estresante. Pero claro, era una regla clave en el juego de Klaus. Todas sus siete Petrovas deben llegar bien vestidas para la ocasión.

Bien Klaus, si puedes escuchar mis pensamientos , quiero que tengas en cuenta que eres un completo imbécil.

Enserio, ¿qué ganas con esto?

Crear un juego de duración de siete años por cada Petrova creada. Siete mujeres iguales para que cada año una luche en este mundo para derrocar a su antecesora, reinar por un año y luego esperar a ser destruida. Lo peor de todo es que yo soy la última y tengo que matar a mi gemela, que ni recuerda quién soy yo. Qué hombre tan enfermizo.

-¡Elena! -gritó nuevamente Stefan- sabes muy bien que no puedes huir de mi para siempre. Te amo, lo sabes. Déjemos esto, por favor.

_Mentira,_ pensé.

-No lo escuches -murmuró Caroline a mi lado.

Y no lo haré.

Otra de las maniobras de Klaus para hacer su juego más entretenido era usar a mis seres queridos como marionetas en este mundo. Unos me querían viva, otros muerta.

No puedo negar que la traición de Bonnie me marcó.

Un conejo blanco me había hecho tirarme desde un hoyo y así poder entrar. Ella me esperaba con su usal sonrisa, pero justo cuando iba a clavarme un cuchillo por la espalda, Caroline me salvó tirándole una flecha directo al corazón. Hasta a mí me dolió...

Así fue cómo ella me contó todo lo que sé.

Bonnie quiso matarme, Matt estuvo a punto de traicionarme, Stefan quería entregarme a Katherine. Y Katherine me odiaba.

-Creo que ya es seguro -dijo ella ayudándome a levantarme- Escuché los caballos correr más allá.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza.

En este mundo ya no sabía que esperar.

Todo era tan tétrico, pero asombroso. Un mundo de posibilidades. Un escenario perfecto para una batalla. Dónde animales de extraños aspectos que hablaban y susurraban cosas, al igual que las flores.

-Pronto, hay que llévarte con...

No pudo terminar la frase porque una espada había volado hasta clavar su pecho, desplomándola al suelo.

-¡No! -grité mientras ponía su cabeza en mi regazo. Por Dios, la herida estaba profunda. Saqué la espada cuidadosamente, pero mi rubia amiga no paraba de toser. Estaba pálida y estaba quedándose sin respiración- Vamos Caroline, no puedes dejarme.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Mi aliada. Mi única aliada estaba muriéndose.

-¡Aquí está! -escuché gritar a Jeremy.

Genial, Jeremy también era uno de ellos. Esto no podía estar pasándome.

¿Acaso para hacer del último juego un hermoso final, Klaus quería que me quedara sola sin ningún compañero en el juego?

-Corre -me trató de decir ella- Vamos, anda. No te quedes aquí -soltó mi mano.

Asentí nuevamente. Me sequé las lágrimas y le acaricié el cabello por última vez para luego dejarla ahí.

Me partía el alma dejar a mi mejor amiga allí muriendo sola, sin ninguna compañía.

Haría que Klaus pagara por esto.

Corrí tratando de no tropezarme con nada. Me arañé la cara con una rama que se me presentó de frente y luego choqué con alguien.

Alcé la vista.

Jeremy.

-Vaya, al parecer no eres una Petrova muy inteligente -me sonrió con malicia.

Y justo cuando iba a cortarme la garganta con su navaja, una flecha cayó en su mano.

Jeremy gritó de dolor y se derrumbó en el suelo, tratando de quitárserla.

Alguien me agarró la cintura y me austé forcejeando para que me soltara. Gritaba y pataleaba, pero era imposible.

-Shhh -susurró.

Me volteé y lo primero que pude distinguir fueron unos ojos azules tan hermosos como el zafiro. Su cabello negro azabache, alto y de buen cuerpo.

Damon...

-Damon -el nombre se me escapó de los labios.

Luego reaccioné y traté de soltarme de sus brazos, pero él era más fuerte que yo y me retenía.

-Tranquila, estoy de tu lado -me dijo mientras me llevaba de la cintura con fuerza y me miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de ello? -pregunté a la defensiva.

Se detuvo de golpe, haciéndome tambalear un poco e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos agarrándome de la barbilla.

-Mírame, ¿qué ves?

Quedé contemplando sus hermosos ojos y lo descubrí. Descubrí la verdad en ellos. Bondad.

Era algo que los diferenciaba de mis enemigos. Todos tenían crueldad en esos falsos ojos sonrientes. Cómo los de Stefan y los de Bonnie.

Los de Damon eran cómo los de Caroline. Cálidos, calmados y amables.

Damon me sonrió abiertamente al leer mi expresión y me guió para que siguiéramos.

-¿Caroline? -preguntó.

Agaché la cabeza mirando al suelo y la sacudí lentamente.

-Entiendo -me aferró a él- Pero debes entender que era su trabajo protegerte.

-¿Para qué Damon? -lo miré tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir- ¿Para matar a Katherine y terminar éste juego?

Él no dijo nada y me condujo cerca de un pequeño riachuelo donde a su lado había una pequeña cueva.

-Entra -me pidió para el examinar el perímetro y asegurarse de que era seguro.

Nos sentamos en el frío suelo. El vestido estaba algo sucio y arrugado, pero no me importaba. Sólo intentaba encontrar en mi cabeza la manera de terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

-Sabes que ya estamos cerca del castillo, ¿verdad? -me preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

-Si -respondí en un suspiro.

Me apretó contra su pecho y agarró una manta para cubrirnos del frío infernal que hacía. Puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras el jugueteaba con mis mechones de cabello.

-Dios, quisiera que esto nunca te hubiera tenido que tocar a ti -me dijo en un tono de voz bajo en mi oído.

-Soy una Petrova, ¿no? -reí sin ningún atisbo de alegría- Para esto fui creada.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y observó mi rostro.

-No, tú eres Elena -replicó con desesperación- Olvídate que eres una Petrova. Olvídate por un momento que tendrás que destruir a tu hermana para terminar el juego. Sólo quiero que te concentres y recuerdes quién eres en verdad. Un juego jamás podrá cambiar lo que eres para mí. No aunque Klaus quiera hacerme tu enemigo. Jamás podrá lograrlo.

-Ojalá no tuviera que enamorarme de ti de esta manera -sonreí- ¿Algo tonto verdad? Es que eres la única persona que no ha cambiado aquí. A pesar de que Caroline estuviera de mi lado ella no recordaba que fuera mi amiga. Tú eres el único que se ha aferrado a su verdadero yo. Tú solamente. Ni Stefan, ni Jeremy, ni Matt...

-No -me calló- no lo hagas.

-¿Hacer qué? -pregunté enarcando una ceja desconcertada.

-No lo hagas, Elena. Ambos sabemos que tú nunca te enamorarás de mí. Cuando ganes esto, todo desaparecerá y volverá a ser como lo era antes. Sólo soy un invitado en este juego, una ficha, un comodín... Todo esto está en tu cabeza y cuando todo se esfume volverás con Stefan, volverás con tus amigos, con Jeremy y tú y Katherine jamás recordarán que tuvieron que destruirse.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? -repuse- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad seguiré mi camino como si nada hubiera sucedido? El Damon que está aquí conmigo es el mismo Damon de mi realidad. Él jamás ha cambiado. Ni por un estúpido juego. Serás lo único real en mi vida cuando todo termine.

Detestaba que dijera eso. No me estaba enamorando de él. Ya lo estaba. Loca y profundamente enamorada del único aliado que me quedaba.

Así que, sin pensarlo, me acerqué más a él. Por instinto, él hizo lo mismo mirando mis labios. Lo quería, ambos los queríamos.

-Damon, yo...

-Shh... -susurró- No lo arruines.

Por supuesto que no quería arruinarlo, iba a decir las tres palabras que había querido decirle desde que lo conocí. Desde que lo vi por primera vez. Pero él salía con Katherine. Y yo luego empecé a salir con Stefan.

Nada de eso importó cuando sus labios rozaron los míos. Presionó mi labio inferior y el beso se volvió tierno, suave, y algo travieso. Protector, cálido. Cómo Damon.

Mis dedos quedaron acariciando su pelo, mientras que sus brazos me aferraban más a él. No queriendo dejarme ir.

Deseaba que este momento sólo se detuviera y nos quedáramos así.

Besándonos como nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Pero la realidad se hizo presente en cuanto se separó lentamente de mí y me aconsejó que descansara para mañana.

Acepté luego de un momento de vacilación y quedé profundamente dormida sobre su pecho.

El olor de algo quemado me despertó repentinamente. Damon gritaba mi nombre y cuando abrí los ojos me apresuró para que me levantara.

Estaban quemando el bosque.

Corrimos rápidamente hacia tierra rocosa. Él me sujetaba fuerte, pero estaba cansada y aún un poco adormilada.

El castillo tan enorme de color blanco y magnífico se presentó ante mis ojos.

Katherine.

Corrimos hacia la entrada y empezamos a subir las largas escaleras de mármol.

-Por fin han llegado -nos detuvo la voz de Stefan al llegar al salón de la reina donde estaba situado su trono, pero ni rastro de Katherine.

-Quítate de en medio, Stefan -exclamó Damon con una mueca de repulsión.

-Lo siento, hermano -expresó con suma tranquilidad. Algo que no me gustaba- Pero las reglas del juego son claras. La nueva Potreva no puede llegar hasta su antecesora tan fácilmente. Primero, tienes que matarme -sonrió con sarcasmo.

Damon quedó tieso en su lugar para luego mirarme con fuego en los ojos.

-Corre, ella está dentro de su alcoba en el siguiente piso. Date prisa.

-Pero... -me quejé, pero él me detuvo con un beso.

-Sólo corre, no te preocupes por mí.

-Oh, pero qué adorable escena -dijo Stefan- Sabía que tenías algo con mi hermano, Elena. Sólo que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado tan detalladamente.

-¡Corre! -gritó Damon por última vez para luego lanzarle una flecha en la pierna a Stefan, que dió un grito de dolor.

Subí las escaleras a trompicones y caminé por el estrecho pasillo que me llevó a la última habitación.

La alcoba de la Reina del País de Las Maravillas.

-Elena, me alegro de que hayas llegado -me saludó Katherine mientras se veía por última vez en el espejo- Pero qué hermosa estás -rió con infantilismo- Nuestro creador si que tiene un buen gusto, ¿no? -dijo señalando mi vestido- Vaya, somos idénticas, ¿quién lo diría?

-No quiero pelear, Katherine.

-Oh, no seas tonta -sonrió- Todas decimos lo mismo, pero al final siempre cometemos el mismo acto.

-No tiene por qué ser así. Eres mi hermana.

-¿Tú hermana? -comenzó a reírse a carcajadas- Ay, Elena. Eres tan inocente. No dejes que Klaus juegue con tu mente, aunque eso lo divierte. Esto es un juego. Tú y yo fuimos creadas para esto. Trata de matarme y terminamos con esto.

Miré detenidamente su cara. Estaba agotada, se le notaba en los ojos. Estaba resignándose. Quería que la matara.

Pero yo no podía hacer eso.

Ni aunque fuera la última Petrova creada.

Esto no tenía por qué terminar así.

Apreté con fuerza el cuchillo que Damon me había dado antes de llegar a aquí y caminé acercándome a ella.

Katherine sonrió complacida, pero había tristeza en aquella curvatura de sus labios.

Se estaba rindiendo.

Cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir y le clavé la herramienta filosa en su brazo derecho.

Katherine gritó.

Pero no era un grito de muerte, ni de derrota.

Era una revelación.

Me acerqué al enorme espejo que tenía y sonreí.

-Vamos Klaus, aparece -exclamé agitando los brazos- Aparece, maldita sea.

Entonces una risa macabra empezó a resonar en la alcoba. Miré por todos lados, hasta que apareció frente a mí. Estaba dentro del espejo.

-Mi querida séptima y última Petrova -dijo con complicidad- ¿Acaso no te gusta jugar?

-Eres un cretino -le espeté- ¡Déjame ir!

-Sabes que sólo hay una cosa que te puede liberar de todo esto. Lo sabes muy bien -respondió.

-No, eso jamás.

-¿Entonces qué prefieres? -preguntó- ¿Que Katherine muera desangrada? ¿Que Damon y Stefan luchen hasta que uno de los dos caiga? ¿Que el País de las Maravillas quede sin una Reina? Si quieres eso, eliges mal.

Entrecerré los ojos y agarré un cofre que estaba sobre una mesita.

-Eres un desquiciado si piensas que eso es lo que quiero -repliqué en un murmullo y lanzé con todas mis fuerzas aquel cofre hacia el espejo, quebrándolo y haciéndolo pedazos.

Y cuando pensé que todo eso me liberaría, desperté de un salto.

Miré a mi alrededor.

Árboles.

Un cielo azulado.

Un lago frente a mis ojos.

Y mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el regazo de alguien.

-Por fin despiertas, Elena -dijo Katherine con una sonrisa- Ya me estaba preocupando, ¿sabes?

-Pe-pero ¿qué? -me levanté y sentí un pequeño dolor en mi cabeza hasta que reaccioné- Fue un sueño...

Todo había sido un sueño.

Todo.

Reí.

Katherine frunció un poco el ceño, pero me acompañó en las risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tuviste una fantasía o cómo?

-No -sacudí la cabeza riendo- enserio no te imaginas todo lo que soñé. Mi mente vuela.

Mi hermana sonrió y me ayudó a levantarme.

Damon y Stefan aparecieron frente a nosotras sonriendo. Al parecer habían hecho una caminata mientras que Katherine me cuidaba.

Fue un sueño.

Aunque se había sentido tan real.

Qué tonta. Claro que había sido un sueño.

Miré a Damon y el corazón me dió un vuelco. Lo único que no volvería a ser lo mismo. La manera en cómo miraba ahora a Damon no cambiaría...

Traté de pensar en eso luego y concentrarme en regresar a la casa, cuando Damon me agarró fuertemente del brazo haciendo que caminara velozmente con él.

Lo miré confundida. Tensaba la mandíbula.

Algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede? -le pregunté en un murmullo y miré hacia atrás.

No sabía cómo, pero Damon era rápido.

Cuando vi que Katherine estaba quitando un cuchillo que le había clavado a Stefan en el pecho ya estábamos demasiado lejos. Pero ella nos miraba.

Y ella también empezó a correr.

-El juego aún no ha acabado -respondió.

Oh, claro, con un cofre destruyendo un inservible espejo no detendría a Klaus.

El juego de la nueva Petrova aún estaba en pie.


End file.
